


Crows of a Proverbial Paradise

by otakuAegyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, hopefully canon compliant, i will attempt to kill you with cuteness, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuAegyo/pseuds/otakuAegyo
Summary: What happens when two volleyball players that are secretly pining for each other take a vacation to Paris? A lot of awkward, that's what. And a lot of fluff.





	1. Planes Are For Emotional Torture, As In The Case Of Kageyama Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> After (almost) finishing one series, I thought it would be fun to make a one-shot on a headcannon I thought of awhile ago: what would happen if Kageyama and Hinata were in Paris? This fic is to hopefully provide a mostly canon-compliant answer. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edited) Holy shit guys, why did no one tell me that there was a very noticeable gap in text in the second paragraph? Come on, I really count on you guys not just for views and kudos, but to help me catch mistakes that somehow make it through to the finished product. The fact that this has been out for almost a year now has me absolutely mortified. My work is my life, and to see it have such a grave mistake this far in is... Well, it's discouraging, for one. For another, it's heartbreaking. I wouldn't want you to read something I wasn't proud of, and I guess that's what this turned out to be. I think I may just delete this one and re-upload it later in one chapter. So uh, yeah.

Hinata startled awake at the loud buzzing of his alarm clock. _Stupid beeping..._ He reached over to the bedside table, slamming his hand down on the snooze button. Despite him being a morning person, he didn't like fighting past grogginess. He slowly rose to sit beneath the covers without opening his eyes. With a yawn, he pushed the sheets to the foot of his bed and put his feet on the ground. He looked at the clock again; it read 6:45.This morning, he wasted no time getting dressed and ready for the day. Kageyama and his parents would be over soon to pick him up, and he didn't want to miss the 9:30 flight. 

All through breakfast, Hinata thought about what France might be like and how excited he was to be going on this trip with Kageyama while his parents chattered on about something. They had won an all-expenses-paid getaway to France through his father's trading company. Since it was for four people, they let Kageyama choose a friend to take along. Kageyama had taken it on himself to find every possible way to avoid Hinata that morning. He knew being stuck in cramped spaces with Hinata would be awkward, especially with his... err, problem. However, everyone else on the Karasuno team was wise to Kageyama's unique situation. The rest of the volleyball team made up excuses as to why they couldn't come, knowing full well that Kageyama had a _huge_ crush on Hinata. He didn't make it very subtle, but somehow it went over Hinata's fluffy, orange head. So, reluctantly, Kageyama asked Hinata if he wanted to come. How was he going to say no to that? For the most part, he hoped they wouldn't be obliged to eat snails. He could deal with eating most things, like fifty varieties of cheeses, but he didn't think he could get beyond the texture of a cooked slug on the half shell. Hinata shivered a little at that thought, but didn't slow down eating his eggs and rice. 

"Well, Shouyou, we're going to miss you while you're off having fun in France," Mrs. Hinata commented. She got up from her place at the table and walked around to her son. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she leaned down to whisper, "Natsu especially." 

From across the table, Natsu pouted. "I heard that!" she cried, stuffing her mouth full of eggs. It mostly went everywhere but her mouth, but she was still learning. 

"Now now, sweetie, no yelling at the table," Mr. Hinata said, finishing the remnants of his rice as quickly as possible. The family heard a car horn beeping from their small driveway. Hinata finished his breakfast as quickly as possible and sprang up from the table, mouth still full. He practically spiked his dishes into the sink before running back into the dining room. Hinata gently picked up his little sister, Natsu, who was still in her pajamas. "Okay, Natsu, you're gonna have to be good for mom and dad while I'm away," Hinata said, kissing her curly orange hair. His parents just smiled, despite Mrs. Hinata having to hold back a few tears.

Natsu wrapped her little arms around her big brother. "Let me come wif you, big brudder!" she sniffled. Big alligator tears glistened on her cheeks.

Hinata sighed, letting a pitiful, pained smile tug at the corners of his lips. Shifting Natsu's weight to one arm, he used the other to ruffle her hair. "I know you don't want me to go, but someone's gotta be in charge of things while I'm away. I promise I'll bring you back something really pretty if you're good, okay?" Hinata gently explained. 

Another beep got Hinata hurrying for the door, but then he remembered that his bag was still upstairs. After a mini freak-out, he dashed up the stairs as quickly as his legs would carry him and grabbed the duffel bag that his luggage was in. When he got back downstairs, his parents and sister were waiting by the door. He hugged them tightly, saying all the goodbyes necessary for a cross-continental trip. That took a while, a few more beeps, and a lot of convincing them that he would call every night. Eventually, Hinata made it out to the car and off they went to Narita International Airport. 

  
_Oh jeez, I think I'm gonna hurl..._ Before getting on the plane, Hinata thought flying would be a cinch, even after eating half of the restaurant on top of his usual breakfast that morning. Mrs. Kageyama had insisted that he have something with them, and he didn't want to be rude. Airplanes are nothing like buses, after all, and he only got sick on buses! "They're just like buses, dumbass," Kageyama gruffly told him. "I'm pretty sure they even have an airplane company called Airbus." Hinata just stuck out his tongue.

He had never been more mistaken in his life. 

When the plane started moving, Hinata felt his stomach growling, and not in the I'm-hungry way. He looked down with pure horror, hoping that this would end quickly. The plane stopped again and started again several more times; much to Hinata's demise, his growly symptoms had yet to ease with the planes motions. "K-Kageyama... I need out..." Hinata said airily. 

Kageyama grabbed a small backpack from underneath the seat, looking for some medicine for motion sickness and said, "We're not even off the ground yet, dumbass, can't you hold it?" 

"Tobio, language!" Mrs. Kageyama yelled from the other side of the plane. 

That got Hinata laughing a little bit before he was doubled over again. Kageyama blushed furiously. He was surprised she had heard him from five rows up, but was more embarrassed that she called attention to them. He was even more surprised that he had enough self-control to not whack the boy beside him for laughing. He looked around a little more furiously in his bag until he found the small bottle. Tossing it to Hinata, he sat back in his seat, covering his face so no one would see how hot his cheeks were. "There," Kageyama said through his hands, "now you won't get sick so easy." 

"Thank you," Hinata croaked, popping one in his mouth and handing the bottle back to Kageyama. Since he wasn't responding to visual cues, Hinata just stood the bottle up on Kageyama's shoulder, trying to get it to balance there. Kageyama slowly dropped one hand to grab the bottle, glaring at Hinata. With a smile, Hinata brought his hands up to guard like he did when he said something risky to Kageyama. The black haired boy looked back down to the bag in his lap, stuffing the bottle back into its crowded confines. He slipped the bag back into its place beneath the chair in front of him, making sure not to look at Hinata. 

Then the plane really started moving. Hinata had a white-knuckled grip on the arm rests, but his eyes never left the window. It felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment, but then it got less pressurized as they got off the runway. It was neat to see the city shrinking away and vanishing under cloud cover. "Ohhh! Kageyama, Kageyama, look at this!" Hinata excitedly said, pointing towards the window. 

"Quiet down, we're not the only ones on board," Kageyama scolded, belligerently obliging the boy's request. Hinata thought he heard him whisper "dumbass" under his breath, but chose to ignore it. Hinata saw something change in Kageyama's eyes, even if his disgruntled expression remained the same. He couldn't help but notice how pink Kageyama's cheeks were, most likely from leaning over him. 

"Pretty cool, right?" Hinata said with a smile. 

"I guess," Kageyama dully replied, looking back over to the other side of the plane. 

Hinata just puffed out his cheeks. How could he not think this was the coolest thing ever? "How can you not think this is the coolest thing ever?" Hinata said.

Kageyama looked back over at Hinata with a scary smile. "It's cool, okay?" he said a little slowly. Hinata got the message and looked back out the window, nervous. 

A few minutes later, on board entertainment was activated, and for a few hours, Hinata was entertained by some foreign variety show. After watching all the episodes they had in stock, he searched through the rest of the library. Nothing really stood out, so he went back to the main menu and removed his earbuds. Kageyama was still looking to the other side of the plane, probably overthinking about something based on the fact that he was mumbling more than usual. It always made him wonder why Kageyama never actually spoke to anyone about his own thoughts, outside of volleyball of course. "Oi, Kageyama?" Hinata said, poking his teammate on the arm.

Kageyama jumped at the suddenness of Hinata's touch. "Jesus, Hinata!" Kageyama said, panting and clutching his chest. "What the," he whispered the word hell, "do you want?" 

Hinata got a little flustered. He hadn't figured he would get this far. "Well, um... What are you thinking so hard about? They say if you worry too much, your hairs will start going gray," Hinata said. 

Kageyama growled. "It's nothing," he spat. 

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing," Hinata replied. 

"Well, it is," Kageyama replied.

"So it is something after all!" 

"That's not what I said!" 

"But you just said it!"

Kageyama was blushing something fierce now, partly from embarrassment and partly from anger. "Don't push it," he growled, mustering his most deadly glare. 

Hinata backed off a little, but his demeanor suddenly turned serious. "Okay, I won't push it now, but Kageyama, I mean it when I say this: I wanna be someone you can talk to about anything. It's been a little scary, actually, to not know what you're thinking. I thought we were getting somewhere, but lately, it's like you're trying to distance yourself from me, even though we play together all the time. I really wanna be there for you, and I'll wait as long as you want me to. I just, I wanted you to know that," he said, looking Kageyama straight in the eyes. 

That made Kageyama think. Maybe he had been a bit distant since he'd acknowledged his feelings for Hinata. For the most part, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of Hinata, but now, he put his heart on his sleeve. He had no idea that he'd been hurting him. But right now, there was no way he could reveal his thoughts to the boy sitting beside him because they were thoughts that dealt with him. Kageyama had resolved himself to tell Hinata how he felt about him on this trip. After all, it was to the city of love. That was an opportunity that they might never get again. He felt Hinata's calloused hand pushing his jaw closed. "I'll just, uh, close that for you," Hinata said. 

"Thanks, dumbass," Kageyama said quietly, rubbing where Hinata's hand had been. "I appreciate your honesty, and I'm sorry if I hurt you." He paused for about ten seconds, wondering if he should actually tell Hinata now or wait until later. With a deep breath, he steeled his will. "Just, promise me that you won't freak out or anything."

Hinata nodded. "Alright," he said. Wow, was Kageyama actually about to reveal what was going on in that dense head of his? 

"W-well, we've been playing together for some time now," Kageyama started. Hinata could see his face heating up; he could almost feel it in the tight confines of the plane. 

"Yeah, we have," Hinata replied. 

Kageyama gulped. "A-And I just wanted to say... Uh," Kageyama stopped. He was physically shaking and his face was completely red now. "Crap, I can't do this!" He got up and ran to the tiny on board bathroom, but the door was locked. 

Hinata stood up and looked back towards where Kageyama had went so suddenly, only to see him freaking out more. "Wow, that must be some kinda crap he's holding in," he said, turning forward again. He browsed through the movies and TV shows again, trying to find something that looked good.

  


Meanwhile, Kageyama had stood awkwardly outside of the bathroom, waiting to get in. He needed time and space (especially space) to recollect his thoughts and create a plan of action in regards to Hinata. He felt ready to tell him; he almost made it out there, but something fell out from under him. The door clicked and opened, a woman coming out. They squeezed by each other and Kageyama slipped in the bathroom, locking it behind him. This space was a lot smaller than he originally anticipated, but it didn't really matter. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. That did nothing to cool his burning cheeks. It was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. He smacked his face gently. "Get it together, Tobio. He won't hurt you, he's shorter and a hell of a lot cuter than you. You have to be the bigger man here. Literally," he whispered to himself. He usually preferred to keep these pep-talks in his head, but today he needed to hear it more than anything.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. The paper had a detailed list of what he planned to do on this trip. The words "tell Hinata how you feel: don't skimp out of it this time!" were underlined and starred. He flipped the paper over and set it on the edge of the sink, determined to work this out logically. Maybe he should just write Hinata a note explaining his feelings. It would certainly be a lot easier than trying to say what he felt, but it might not have the same effect. He tapped the end of the pencil against the paper, trying to get it to come up with a solution to his problem. 

  


"Ughhh there's nothing to watch..." Hinata groaned. 

He had been flipping through programs for nearly ten minutes now. There was nothing that he had been wanting to see, and everything that looked passable had already been watched. If there was enough money for Wi-Fi, then he could just look up some college volleyball and take notes, but that was an extra 5000 yen. Who carried that kind of money with them on a daily basis? Actually, he did have it with him, but that was for the exchange station; he promised to get everyone something, so he'd have to save his money. For the next 4 and a half hours, he'd just have to make entertainment out of the occasional turbulence. Hinata looked to his right. Kageyama still wasn't back yet. 

"Did he fall in and get stuck?" Hinata mumbled. That would've been pretty funny. 

A few minutes later, Kageyama sauntered back to his seat, plopping down gracelessly. He took a deep breath and looked right at Hinata. Hinata just tilted his head and returned a confused look. "Did you have a nice time?" Hinata asked, smiling. 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I guess," he paused and took a breath. "Okay, look, there's something I wanna tell you, and since I don't do this often, you'd better listen close, dumbass." 

"Okay, I'm listening, dumbass," Hinata replied. 

Kageyama took another breath, and Hinata could see his cheeks turning red. He mumbled something under his breath and said, "Alright, here we go." He unfolded a piece of paper. "We've been playing volleyball together for awhile now. I can't say I loved every minute of it, especially when we lost to Aoba Johsai and when we lost our captain for a match." He paused, gripping the hem of his shorts and the paper to muster the strength to continue. "But there was something that I couldn't stop loving. That something was playing with you. I uh, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye and I still think you're a dumbass, but it's different now. I can't wait t-to set to you. I can't wait to be around you I can't stu-stop thinking about you, even when I want to. I guess what I'm trying to say is, uh, I luhh... lurr... l-love you." 

Kageyama looked up from the paper to meet Hinata's gaze. Hinata's cheeks were almost redder than his hair, and his eyes were wide and full of surprise. For almost ten seconds, they just stared at each other. "H-Hinata, say something. Please... anything," Kageyama begged. He was so close to the tipping point, too close. 

"So Yachi was right," Hinata softly said. A huge smile was spreading across his face. Kageyama had no idea how to interpret that. Hinata finally elaborated, "Awhile ago, Yachi told me you liked me. I didn't think she was telling the truth then, so I guess I owe her an apology."

"O-Okay, um, so what do you shay, uh, say?" Kageyama fumbled. He had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from showing a whole other emotion.

After a moment of pondering, Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hands with his own. Kageyama hadn't realized he'd been looking at their hands until his eyes met Hinata's. They looked so warm and compassionate with depth beyond measure. Kageyama was sure he saw a new light blazing behind their light brown depths, one that nearly looked stronger than when they had successfully performed their freak quick. A huge, warm smile was plastered on Hinata's face and a pinkish blush alighted his cheeks. With one nod from the young spiker, the deal was sealed. Kageyama was sure his face hadn't hurt this much in his entire life. He'd only been smiling for a short time, but his cheeks felt ready to peel off of his face. "You know, that smile looks really good on you, Kageyama," Hinata said. 

"It's your fault, dumbass," Kageyama muttered, massaging his cheeks. 

"Tobio, language!" Mrs. Kageyama shouted again. 

"Sorry," he said back. 

That dorky grin was probably going to be affixed to Hinata's face for the rest of the day (and not just because Kageyama had gotten chewed out by his mom for the second time today). Kageyama would have one to match it. 


	2. Bridges Are For Emotional Turmoil, As In The Case Of Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Hinata and Kageyama are in Paris, there's a whole new vibe in the air, and not _just_ because Kageyama came out with his feelings toward a certain orange-haired decoy spiker. What will happen between them? Will they at least make some effort at affection? Will they... you know... hold hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I didn't originally intend to write chapter 1, but then I thought that some kind of subtext would be nice. This part makes me so excited, though! Well, so did the last part, but anyways. I hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry in advance for my lackluster French for those of you that can fluently speak it, I only started learning a few months ago. I'm also sorry for taking so long to update, but I certainly hope this was worth the wait!

The rest of the flight had passed rather uneventfully, aside from wild talks about volleyball and the fairly good dinner service. Hinata snored a little taking a nap after dinner but other than that, there wasn't much else. They finally arrived at the Charles de Gaulle airport at about 3:20 pm, Paris time. Everyone was exhausted from flying for over 12 hours, but that didn't do much to dampen their excitement. Mrs. Kageyama's eyes were alight with excitement. Just being in a different place seemed to make her happy. Mr. Kageyama just stood by her with a smile, arm draped over her shoulders. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said lovingly.

"It's a conveyor belt, Mom," Kageyama replied.

"I know!" she happily said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"It's gorgeous, dear. But not as gorgeous as you," Mr. Kageyama said, kissing his wife's cheek. Kageyama just looked away, a little exasperated by his parents' ease at public displays.

Hinata smiled. "I think they're cute," he said, nudging Kageyama with his elbow.

"Don't even think about it," Kageyama replied grumpily.

"Aww, come on Mr. Grumpy Gills," Hinata said through pursed lips.

"No."

"Please~?"

Kageyama huffed and looked at Hinata for a brief moment before looking back at the ground. He extended his arm a little, just enough for Hinata to get the idea. Hinata could see Kageyama blushing but didn't say anything. Instead, he just smiled and took Kageyama's hand. "This is as far as it goes for now," Kageyama mumbled. "At least until we get some privacy."

Now it was Hinata's turn to blush. He had to wonder what Kageyama meant by that. Before he could get too deep into that thought, he saw their luggage coming. He pulled Kageyama with him to the conveyor belt and let go of his hand for a moment to help get their luggage off of the belt. Once he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, he grabbed Kageyama's hand again. "Alright, are we ready to go?" Mr. Kageyama asked. Everyone nodded.

Mrs. Kageyama pulled a large map out of her pocket, finding their place and a route to the right subway entrance. When she was thoroughly satisfied with what she saw, she led the way through the crowded airport.

The family finally arrived at The Oiseau de Paradis Hotel after trekking through subways and sidewalks. The hotel itself was a rather lavish, modern-looking building, one that was a stark contrast to the older construction surrounding it. Judging from the outside, it was six or seven stories high and covered in polished granite. There was a short green awning over the front entryway, and the sides of the stairs had stone flower pots overflowing with richly colored flowers and leaves. The inside was a bit different than the outside led on; the decorations and furniture were a mix of older styles and modern flair blended together into something pleasantly off-beat. While the majority of the decor was the same granite color that the outside was or white, various shades of green and yellow made a beautiful contrast.

"Bienvenue," the desk worker cheerily said. "Comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Um, Kageyama, what is she saying?" Hinata whispered.

Kageyama shrugged. "It's not like I know French, dumba-" He stopped himself from saying "dumbass" before his mom put a wallop on him. She still shot a killer glare at him, then went right on smiling again as if nothing had happened.

Kageyama's father went about speaking to the young woman at the desk, presumably about getting checked in. Since that was something Hinata didn't really understand, he didn't feel like standing still while Mr. Kageyama got all of the arrangements ready. Slowly, he began to distance himself from the others in favor of exploring the small lobby. Everything here was so different, almost like it was from another time or maybe another universe altogether. Antique Western style furniture didn't come around very often back in his hometown. Oh, someone left their gum on the sofa. No wait, it was empty. Hinata picked it up and chucked it into the trash can, then went back to marveling everything in the room. _What a nice painting. Oh, those yellow flowers are really spiky, I wonder if they would hurt to touch? Does Kageyama like flowers? Maybe I should get him some of these. Then again, they'll probably yell at me if I try to take some... This pillow is really soft! I hope they have some of these in the room!_

"Oi, Hinata!" Kageyama barked.

Hinata loudly squeaked, jumped, and landed in the defensive position he used when he said something risky. You know the one. That caught the attention of everyone in the room. His heart felt like it was going to break through his rib cage. "Calm down, idiot, I was just going to tell you we're going to unpack. Now if you don't want to get left here, come on," Kageyama said. Without further hesitation, Hinata dashed after Kageyama, who had already turned and started walking away.

Because the elevators were so small, the family opted to take the stairs up to their rooms. Like the exterior, it looked like the staircase and railing were carved mostly out of granite. The top of the railing, however, was a light-stained wood that felt smooth to the touch. Hinata held it all the way up while trying not to stare at Kageyama's butt (he was too tall for his own good sometimes). After climbing six flights of stairs, they emerged on the third-floor landing. Somewhere in these narrow halls were their rooms. Now the only trouble was finding where they happened to be. Mrs. Kageyama led them down the hallway on the left. It cornered sharply after a few feet and stretched into a long hallway full of doors. "Alright, men, keep a lookout for rooms 323 and 324," Mrs. Kageyama said.

"Aye aye, Cap'n," Hinata said, saluting with the most serious look Kageyama would think possible. Hinata divulged into a giggling fit after that.

Kageyama smiled a little, too. Among other things, he loved this about Hinata, even if it got on his nerves more often than not. But how could he ever say that out loud, except through insult? For now, he chose not to think about that and instead focused on trying to find the right rooms. About halfway down the hall was where they found them. They were side by side, both of their doors nestled into a small, recessed landing. The brass numbers gleamed brightly against the pastel green doors with the overhead lights shining on them. It was only obstructed by the family's shadows as they crowded the small space as they looked for the right key. Upon unlocking one, Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama handed the boys the other key.

"Alright boys, better be on your best behavior in there by yourselves," Mrs. Kageyama instructed. Both boys nodded and unlocked their door while Kageyama's parents disappeared behind theirs.

Hinata flipped on the lights once they were inside. The room itself was on the larger side, primarily because this hotel catered to more American needs. They had their own bathroom, a closet, a flat screen TV (complete with cable and a DVD player) and two beds squished together to make it look like one. At the far end of the room was a desk that had a view of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Oh wait, those were just the mesh curtains. They seemed a little out-of-place in the older-fashioned room, but neither of the boys cared. "This place is so nice," Hinata contently mumbled, flopping onto the bed.

"Yeah," Kageyama said. His voice was muffled by the sheets. Both boys climbed into their beds sluggishly, content to finally have a comfortable place to rest. It didn't take them long to start snoring.

 

A sharp knock at the door roused the sleeping boys from a much-needed nap. "Hinata, Kageyama, come on! We've got a tour to go on!" Mr. Kageyama said.

"Comin'," Hinata groaned. When had he gone to sleep, anyway? When had either of them gone to sleep? Hinata wondered, wiping the grogginess from his eyes. He looked over at the clock that read 4:12, then to Kageyama, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. They both stretched for a moment before another knock came at the door.

"Hurry up, sons, the guide isn't going to wait for us for long," Mrs. Kageyama called. Kageyama got up and went to open the door, motioning for Hinata to come with him. He really had to resist the urge to just pull him off the bed by his foot. Hinata frantically searched for his shoes before remembering they were already on his feet. Breathing a sigh of relief, the family set out on the journey of a lifetime.

Actually, it was just to tour the city on a bus with a bunch of other Japanese tourists. Their guide, Chloe, told them all about the places they passed, including their history and what they were today. Somewhere around the middle of the tour was when the guide pointed out a small patch of green among the neutral tans and greys of the surrounding city. "The Square du Vert-Galant, or the Square of the Go-Getter, was named after King Henri IV. It was based on a nickname he had, which was given to him because of his go-getter attitude towards women even in old age. Now, it serves as a lovely park that is open to the public. I recommend going there when you have free time," Chloe explained.

"Ooooo, Kageyama! We have to go there!" Hinata cried.

"Pipe down, idiot, and maybe we'll go there," Kageyama said, putting his finger over Hinata's lips.

Hinata nodded. Kageyama could see a little blush on Hinata's cheeks and took a mental picture of that excited, adorable look. He pulled his finger away, gazing at that huge, dorky grin on his boyfriend's face. A smile crept to his face as they passed by the Louvre, gradually tuning out Chloe's thickly accented voice in favor of immersing himself in everything on the other side of the glass. With Hinata next to the window, he thought, the view was so much sweeter. The way the sunlight shone through his orange locks almost made him catatonic; when had this boy become so beautiful? Oh right, he always had been. It was only now (and a little bit before) that Kageyama chose to notice.

The rest of the bus ride featured famous places, most notably the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Notre Dame Cathedral. The tour itself had only been a little more than an hour, but Kageyama felt like it had been so much shorter. There were so many interesting things about this city, not to mention all of the history that was all around them. Hinata, on the other hand, preferred to take things at face value. If they had passed anything that looked cool, he would say, "Kageyama, Kageyama, we gotta go there too!" and Kageyama would have to help keep him quiet. Sometimes, he had to wonder who had given Hinata so much Go-Go juice.

  
-

Before they got off the bus, Hinata pulled Chloe aside. "Excuse me, but isn't there a bridge around here somewhere that couples go to put locks up?" he asked.

"There used to be, on Pont des Arts near the Louvre," she said. "But-"

"Thanks!" Hinata interrupted as he got off the bus.

Chloe sighed and said, "They never listen."

Hinata had a golden plan that couldn't possibly fail and now he knew where to make it happen. He just hoped that Kageyama would be willing to humor him. But before all of that could happen, he needed to get a lock with their initials on it. How hard could that be?

Hinata shouldn't have thought it would be easy. Shopping in Japan was one thing, but shopping in Paris was totally different. For one, none of the storekeepers knew Japanese and Hinata didn't know any French. He barely knew enough English to get by and it was a pathetic attempt at that. Both he and the storekeepers were fumbling around to make some sense of what the other was saying. Secondly, he was alone on this venture. After all, he couldn't risk Kageyama knowing beforehand and he didn't want to forcibly out Kageyama in front of his parents. He really didn't want to tempt Kageyama into actually killing him. Thankfully, though, he was able to buy a padlock, a Sharpie, and a cheapo pair of scissors. As soon as he was out of the store, he was digging into the thick plastic that encased the lock, trying to get it out and marked before he got back. A thing that big would be quickly noticed if he tried to stick it in his pocket.

By the time he'd made it back to the Oiseau de Paradis, the sun was going down. Hinata wanted to time everything just right so that when they got there, the sun would be setting over the river. He was so excited for this, but he needed to tone it down so Kageyama wouldn't suspect anything. He pulled the room key out of his pocket and held it tightly as he jogged up the stairs. When he made it up to their room, he paused in front of the door and took a breath. "Alright, Shouyou," he whispered to himself, "you can do this." He slowly unlocked and opened the door, visibly shaking the whole way in.

Hinata turned around to see Kageyama laying on his bed tossing to himself. He paused and looked over when he heard the door shut. "It's about time you made it back, Hinata. What took you so long?" he asked.

Scuttling in and flopping on his bed, Hinata said, "Oh, you know, just uh, walking. So hey! I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to come with me to an undisclosed location for a little while for no reason whatsoever." His voice cracked so many times not even duct tape could fix it.

"Really?" Kageyama sat up and looked at him curiously, which to any outsider, it looked like he was about to deck the poor kid. Hinata noticeably flinched when he sat up. "You're hiding something," Kageyama said.

"Psshhhhhhh no I'm not, what makes you think I'm hiding something?" Hinata squeaked. He was getting really sweaty.

"Because I know you, dumbass."

From the other room, they both heard Mrs. Kageyama shout, "Language, Tobio!" to which Kageyama responded, "Sorry."

"Mmmmmmm... I really want it to be a surprise," whined Hinata. "Would you please just come with me? I promise you'll love it!"

Hinata could virtually see the cogs in Kageyama's noggin turning, trying to determine if it would be worth his time. Each moment that passed chipped away at Hinata's hope that they could have a romantic evening together. Finally, after what seemed like years, Kageyama said, "Fine, just let me get a jacket." Hinata whooped and sprung straight into the ceiling with a loud _thud_.

"Owowowowowowwwww," he whimpered, holding his head.

Kageyama jumped back, looked at the ceiling, then at Hinata. "What did you do that for," then he whispered, "dumbass?"

"I was just really excited to do this with you is all. I'm fine, though, let's go!" Hinata said with renewed enthusiasm. Despite the pounding in his head, he was ready to take on the world with Kageyama at his side. The two left the room and started for the Bridge of Lovers.

  
-

It only took about twenty minutes to get close to the bridge. Kageyama was sure it would've taken a lot more time if Hinata hadn't made them run the whole way, but he made sure they had enough time to catch their breath before they actually got there. From what he could tell, they were close to the Louvre, that park Hinata wanted to go to, and a few other historical places he'd forgotten the names of. "Hinata, why did you bring me here?" Kageyama asked. He was beginning to get impatient.

"I guess I can tell you now that we're close enough!" Hinata said cheerily, turning to face Kageyama. His eyes were so full of light; Kageyama remembered that that was one of the reasons he'd fallen for this lovable idiot. "So, you know how there's a bridge of locks in Paris, right? Welllllll, I thought it would be fun to get us one and the put it with the others! That way we could, y'know, make things a little more romantic." Hinata was visibly blushing now.

There were few times that someone could make Kageyama Tobio truly speechless, even less that were for good reasons. And yet somehow, Hinata had managed to easily top that list. "Kageyama? Are you okay?" Hinata asked with a slightly worried look. To that, Kageyama just nodded. _I'm just incredibly happy,_ he wished he could say. _You're so amazing that I'm speechless_.

Instead, what came out was, "Yuhfleh spleech app." Kageyama blushed hard. "You didn't hear that," he said, turning his face away.

Hinata smiled brightly, his face almost as red as Kageyama's. "So, what do you think?" he asked. He grabbed Kageyama's hands gently which grabbed his attention. A small, surprisingly not scary smile came to Kageyama's face.

"I love it, Shouyou," Kageyama said. If you were to listen very closely, you'd have heard the tiny ka- _thunk_ of cupid's arrow hitting them both in one shot.

"Y-you called me by my first name..." Hinata said, dumbfounded.

Kageyama's eyes widened in shock. Had he really just said that out loud? "S-sorry," he stammered.

"Don't be, I like it," Hinata smiled. "Does this mean I can call you Tobio?!"

Kageyama just nodded. How he hadn't already exploded was beyond his comprehension. "But only when it's just us," he said, puffing up. "Anyways, um, didn't you want to do the lock thing?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go, Tobio!" Hinata shouted, dragging Kageyama behind him to the famous bridge. They were met with disappointment when they got there. Hinata frantically looked around for the thousands of locks that were supposed to be lining the bridge. Kageyama thought it was kind of strange that there were only glass panels lining it. Maybe they were at the wrong bridge.

  
-

"Are you sure this is the right bridge?" Kageyama asked.

"She said it was right here!" Hinata ran to the sign and pointed. "This is the Pont des Arts, so where are the locks?!" Hinata cried.

"Maybe they ran away," Kageyama replied, which only got Hinata more worked up. There was no way they could've just up and left! Since there was nothing for their lock to attach to now, the evening was ruined! Hinata could never live this embarrassment down!

"They couldn't have just done that, could they?" The sun was starting to set over the Seine. They should've been locking their love here forever, but instead, here Hinata stood, looking like a fool. He couldn't even stop the ugly sobs that made him look like a lost child with his nose and eyes all runny. "I'm sorry, I just wanted this to be perfect for you! Ever since you told me how you felt, I wanted to do this with you. And now it's all ruined!" Hinata blubbered.

"Shouyou..." Kageyama said. "Here, let's just sit down a minute." He guided Hinata to a bench and helped him sit down. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a hankerchief and handed it to Hinata. He took it with a mumbled thanks and blew his nose slightly noisily, looking down at his lap as tears dripped onto his pants. Kageyama started rubbing his back. It felt nice. Hinata slowed his blubbering and wiped his eyes with Kageyama's hankie, resting his head against Kageyama's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to get so out of line. I just wanted things to be perfect," Hinata sniffled. His eyes were slightly swollen from crying.

"But they are," Kageyama said, motioning forward. "Look at this."

Hinata glanced up at the scene before him and straightened up on the bench. The sun was a little less than halfway down over the skyline, making the dark waters below dance in vibrant oranges and yellows. The sky was dyed the same color, making everything feel connected. He looked down at his palm, now bathed in warm, golden light. He looked at Kageyama, who looked back at him with a content smile. The sunlight made his dark eyes shimmer. Hinata could get lost in those depths.

"See what I mean?" Kageyama asked matter-of-factly.

Hinata nodded and wiped the rest of his tears off with his arm and smiled. "Yeah, everything here is so pretty, just like you," Hinata said. That earned him a confused look. "But we still have nowhere to put this." Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He turned it to the back, showing Kageyama where he'd written their names inside of a heart. On the outside, it read _I love you, my King_ in tiny kanji. "I even made it personal."

Kageyama touched it briefly and chuckled. "You know, it would've been a shame to leave it here even if it's cheap," he said.

"Hey!" Hinata cried.

"Just because it's cheap doesn't mean it isn't special, dumbass." Kageyama gently tousled Hinata's already tousled hair.

"Okay, you got me there. But what are we gonna do with it?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama thought for a minute. Hinata could see the cogs in his head turning and could've sworn he smelled bacon. "Ah! Okay, so here's what we'll do. First, we'll go back to the store and buy another lock. I'll write you something on it like you did with that one. We'll throw the keys in the river and keep the locks. Simple, right?" he explained.

"Oh... yeah! That's a great idea! I still have a Sharpie so you can write on it!" Hinata said, happy again. "So then, should we go?"

"In a minute. I don't want to miss this moment with you," Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata's hand.

Hinata looked down at their hands and blushed a little. He liked the feel of Kageyama's hand in his own. It made him feel wanted, loved. Even if this was kind of out of character behavior for him, Hinata could get used to the softer side of Kageyama.

  
-

Kageyama was glad that Hinata was happy again. Honestly, he hadn't expected the boy to just burst out crying like that. He didn't even know what to do when someone needed his emotional help. Then again, no one _had_ needed it before Hinata. Either way, with everything calm again, they could once again have an enjoyable evening. The scene around them was something that Japan couldn't replicate. Maybe it was just the fact that they were in a new place, but everything felt different, more emotional, more beautiful. This sunset and the way it made Hinata's eyes sparkle was nearly intoxicating to Kageyama. He could hardly tear away from the boy now leaning against him, hands entwined with his own. If they could do this forever, Kageyama would've been the happiest guy alive. He already was.

The curtain of darkness was starting to fall over the city. Stars started to poke their way through the amber sky, twinkling dimly in the face of the setting sun. All around them, lights flickered to life. "I think we should get going if we're going to be back by dark," Kageyama finally said. Hinata didn't respond.

"Hinata?" Kageyama said, poking Hinata's head gently. Still nothing. That only left one option. "OI!" he barked at Hinata.

Hinata started awake with a little "eep!", looking at Kageyama with a slightly hurt look. "What was that for?" he cried, grasping his chest.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Anyways, I was saying we should probably go and get that other lock before the sun sets," Kageyama said.

Hinata grumbled a little. "Yeah, I guess so. Still didn't have to yell at me, though," he huffed.

"I didn't know how else to get you up," Kageyama shrugged. That much was the truth. "I'll buy you some ice cream."

Hinata chuckle-snorted with the cutest, most diabolical expression that Kageyama had seen him make. It was only diabolical because from this point on, he'd have a lot of trouble refusing that face. "Alright, deal," Hinata said, getting up. "But first, let's take care of that lock." Kageyama nodded, and the two headed to a store to get it.

Once again, the language barrier was strong. Kageyama, like Hinata, was about as good at English as a crow was at swimming. Somehow, they managed well enough to get another lock without too much time lost. Once they were outside of the store, Kageyama tore into the packaging and discarded the meddlesome plastic. Hinata handed him the Sharpie. "Don't hurt me too bad," Hinata joked.

"Don't tempt me," Kageyama said, then got to work thinking of something to write. That's when something came to him. _Tobio + Shouyou, My Bird of Paradise_.

"What did you put?" Hinata said, trying to catch a glimpse of what Kageyama had written.

He turned the lock away from Hinata and said, "Not yet, I'll give it to you later, alright? There's no point in it being a surprise if I told you."

Hinata pouted a little but complied. Kageyama thought he heard him mumble, "But I wanted to see..." Kageyama slipped the lock into his pocket and put the keys in the other. "We'll go get your ice cream now," he said.

"Yay!" Hinata squealed, bouncing happily. Boy, he sure was quick to bounce back. 

The two strolled down the banks of the Seine while Kageyama looked up close ice cream shops. Thankfully, there was a Haagen Dasz around the block. Not even Hinata would object to that luxury. Sure enough, the boy was all over the display case, marveling at just how many flavors there were while Kageyama reminded him that they had a budget and a curfew. "Mint chocolate chip! No, pistachio! No, wait..." Hinata said. He just couldn't make up his mind. In the meantime, Kageyama had already ordered a scoop of cherry. 

"Hinata, would you pick already? We don't have time to waste while you try every flavor, idiot," Kageyama said, taking an angry lick from his cone. 

Hinata looked at Kageyama with the poutiest look he could muster, but this time Kageyama wouldn't buckle. "Fine then, chocolate please," Hinata said, sticking out his tongue when Kageyama's head was turned. They might be boyfriends now but old habits sure die hard. 

"Whatever makes you happy," Kageyama inaudibly said.

While Hinata got busy digging into his ice cream, Kageyama paid, and the two were off to the Pont des Artes again. They turned the corner and once again, the river was in view. Daylight was quickly waning; they'd have to hurry if they wanted to make it back before dark. Not that Kageyama would complain about getting to spend some extra time with Hinata, but they were in a foreign country where few people spoke their native language. He didn't really want to think of the what-if's. 

Only a small sliver of sun was left looming over the city of Paris when they got back to the bridge. Hinata had nearly finished his ice cream, the remnants of it outlining his mouth and dribbling down his fingers. Kageyama still had over half of his left, but he probably wouldn't finish it. He didn't really take to sweets very often. "Want any of mine, Hinata?" he asked. 

Hinata's eyes lit up. Kageyama was beginning to wonder when they'd be able to function as flashlights. "Yeah, I'll have some!" Hinata squealed. Kageyama handed his cone over and within seconds, it was gone. 

Kageyama felt like he had an incredulous look on his face because there was no way any normal human would be able to do that without choking and dying. To distract himself, he grabbed a napkin out of his pocket and said, "Here, you're wearing more than you ate."

Hinata grabbed the napkin and wiped his face with a bright, "Thanks!" He scrubbed comically hard to the point that Kageyama thought he was going to rip his face in half. Despite that, there were still bits of chocolate and cherry ice cream at the rims of his lips. Kageyama would be sure to take advantage of that later. "Okay, so now we have to throw the keys in the river," Hinata said happily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silvery keys, twirling them around his finger while Kageyama got his.

"Wait, first I want to give you this," Kageyama said, reaching into his other pocket for the lock. "Read it." 

Hinata readily accepted it, reading it quickly. "Aw, Kageyama!" he said, getting a little blushy. "I never would've thought you would've put something so sweet."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Kageyama said.

"I thought you would've put something like 'For My Dumbass' or something. But I really like this!" Hinata said. He put the lock in his pocket for safekeeping and grabbed the keys again. 

"Alright, now we just toss the keys i-" The keys flew from Hinata's hands as he stumbled over a loose board. Kageyama didn't even have time to think before his body targeted the flying keys, preparing to set them for Hinata. With the precision of a falcon on a clear day, he set those suckers faster than Hinata got up to spike them. Before either of them knew it, Hinata was in the air and the keys had disappeared beneath the murky water. As soon as they'd registered what they'd done, huge smiles spread across both of their faces. Then, a giggle bubbled up from Kageyama's chest. Hinata soon followed. Before long, they were both in tears from laughing so hard.

"W-we really did that!" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, we did!" Kageyama guffawed. 

Kageyama kept his eyes trained on Hinata; it was like falling for the boy all over again. "You know something?" Kageyama said, calm now. 

"What?" Hinata responded, wiping the tears from his face. 

Kageyama drew Hinata close to him and gently placed his lips on Hinata's. "I love you," Kageyama said. 

Hinata smiled and blushed a little. "I love you, too, but why'd you stop?" Kageyama giggled as Hinata got up on his tiptoes for more. Kageyama readily obliged him with another deeper kiss. 

Not one person could've said they were as happy as these two volleyball players that day. None could've possibly been as giddy or in love as the crows of a proverbial paradise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this second and (hopefully) final piece of this story! Thank you so much for your support and for the kudos', you guys have no idea how much your feedback means to me. Did you guys know that the so-called "Bridge of Locks" actually got taken down last summer? They were weighing too heavily on the sides, so they decided to take them down and replace it with glass. I'm serious, you can look it up on Google. It's a real bummer because that may or may not have been the entire original focus of this story *coughcoughitwascough*. But with that acknowledged, it opened up a few more creative doors. Anyways, my love goes out to you guys! Also, feel free to leave comments! I love hearing from you guys, and I won't bite, I promise. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to only be one chapter, but due to time contraints, there will be twoooooo *demonic laughter* Hope you liked this little bit of work :3


End file.
